codelyokofanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Specter Alert
Spector Alert is the third episode of Code Lyoko Evolution Season 6 and the one hundred and twenty fourth episode of ''Code Lyoko. '' Summery Play Theme Song First https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IWDdBMIEVSE As the next morning happened Yumi was sitting in the park thinking thoughts and she had something going on in her head and she couldn't tell Ulrich when Ulrich came over to talk to Yumi she soon ran away and she had to tell someone quickly. Aelita saw Yumi and she asked her what was wrong and Yumi told her that tomorrow was Ulrich's birthday and she needed to find a gift for him quickly so tomorrow she can give it to him. Aelita smiled and she hugged Yumi and said that she was very happy and impressed with her and Ulrich taking their relationship this far and getting gifts for each other on birthdays. Yumi was glad too but she didn't know what to get him she wanted to get him a special gift since he got her one two years ago on her birthday. Aelita was about to suggest to her about Ulrich's gift when suddenly Jeremy had called Aelita telling her that X.A.N.A had launched an attack and she needs to get everyone over to the factory right away Aelita replied with ok and hung up. Aelita told Yumi later after when they stop X.A.N.A they can go and shop for a gift for Ulrich for his birthday tomorrow. Suddenly after they left a specter of Ulrich showed up and started to follow the girls to the factory. Meanwhile with Ulrich and Odd and William Ulrich told them that Yumi hasn't been talking to him some reason and Odd thinks that maybe she is hiding something from him, William was suggesting that maybe Yumi doesn't love him anymore. Ulrich just said (dream on William) soon Aelita called and told Ulrich Odd and William to meet at the factory X.A.N.A has launched another attack which they were surprised since yesterday they already dealt with X.A.N.A returning and damaging the Skid they soon left for the factory. Meanwhile at the factory Jeremy still waiting called Yumi and Aelita asking where were they at and Yumi said they were almost there when suddenly they saw the specter Ulrich which they didn't know and they thought he was the real Ulrich. The specter soon grabbed Yumi and Aelita tried to help but Yumi just told her to go tell the others at the factory to hurry and she left. While at the factory the boys were all waiting when Aelita showed up and Jeremy asked where was Yumi and Aelita told him that she was dealing with a specter that looks like Ulrich, to which Ulrich was shocked that X.A.N.A was attacking her so he decided to help her. Jeremy told him no but he already left. Odd William and Aelita were the only ones left so Jeremy told them get to the scanners right away the faster they deactivate the tower the faster the specter will go away. Soon Aelita Odd and William landed in the Mountain Sector and Jeremy programmed up their vehicles and soon they went off to the tower. Meanwhile Ulrich found the Specter of him and Yumi as it was still attacking her Ulrich managed to pull it off her and Yumi was very weak and Ulrich soon helped her get to the factory because once they were on Lyoko she will be better in no time. They soon left for the factory as the Specter of Ulrich was following them meanwhile the others were still heading for the tower and they had to get through the monsters that X.A.N.A had sent after them. Soon they managed to get past them and as for Ulrich and Yumi who were almost at the factory the Specter of Ulrich showed up in front of them and he started to kill them Odd got into the tower and started to go up as for Ulrich and Yumi they can only pray and hope that the others finish in time. Odd soon got to the top of the tower and started to enter the Code: Lyoko and soon everything was normal again. Jeremy and the others were waiting for Odd who came back from a date with Samantha and he was happy because they managed to kiss right after their movie night as the others smiled at Odd. Play End Credits https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fJaD-X3qpFw Trivia * This marks the return of X.A.N.A Ulrich. * This also marks the return of a specter. * This episode is a prequel to the next two episodes which they are based about Ulrich's birthday.